Warriors of Lost
by A Bean
Summary: UNDERGOING REWRITE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE THIS ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH
1. Chapter 1

If anyone was watching, they sure didn't say anything. It was nighttime on Privet Drive, around midnight. The half-moon hung high in the sky, waiting for the day it could beckon waiting werewolves. The stars twinkled, though not in a merry way. If anyone had been standing there on the sidewalk going down the long, winding road, they would've gotten the sense of danger.

There was, in fact, someone. It was a small figure silently hopping over the fence of Number Four. They were dressed in a too-big jacket, pants, and shirt. They looked to be about six. If there was light, you could've looked into their face and seen a small, lightning-shaped scar just above his left eye. They carried a small bag over his shoulder and was walking away with a purpose. Taking no last looks of Number Four, Privet Drive, the figure started walking.

 _Earlier that day_

Harry James Potter was woken up by a dangerous force outside of his cupboard. The six-year-old boy knew that he must seem up and ready, even though he had to make breakfast soon.

In the kitchen, he narrowly missed a hit from the frying pan he was supposed to use (he'd accidentally grabbed the wrong one). He set the burners and started to fry the bacon he wouldn't get because he had messed up. He brought it over to his 'family', if you can call them that, and was slapped straight across the face for burning a piece.

"Now boy," his Uncle Vernon had said while Harry was on the floor bleeding, "You and your freakishness have disturbed my meal. See what I have to do to put up with you? Why, your parents should have taken you with them when they died. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this!" He had been slapped again, kicked and punched until he saw no more.

Later, he awoke in his cupboard on his mattress. He was still bleeding, but no broken bones or bruised ribs. He sighed and looked for his backpack he had stolen from Dudley a while back. He had been planning this day for a while- he was running away. Today was the day, he had told himself firmly, even if it's a good or bad day. He had taken precautions and put a blanket and clothes in it. When he escaped later that night he put some water-bottles, fruit, and dry food in it.

He managed to escape to his cupboard for the rest of the day. Luck was on his side, because Uncle Vernon had forgotten to lock it. Harry waited and waited for them to be completely asleep before coming out cautiously. He snuck into the kitchen, where the clock read **11:09.** _Yes,_ he thought. _They'll be asleep._ He took food and then searched for the spare-money jar he knew his aunt kept in here. He finally found it and to his surprise, there was about fifty pounds in there. He took it all and shoved it into his sock. He left quietly from the back, making no more noise than a mouse. Now, he was ready. Now, running would get him places farther than it had before.

Now, running would keep him safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Six-Year-Old Harry James Potter was aware of the fact that an entire day/night cycle had passed, and he was still running. He hadn't stopped. In fact, Harry had almost barreled over a few people while he was running. It was so exhilarating! He was finally free from the Dursleys and he couldn't have felt better in his entire life.

He knew this already:

Running kept him safe. Running meant that nobody could catch him when he was moving. A few people had already tried.

Running was the one thing that was now the most constant thing in his new life. He could always count on being able to run.

Over the weeks that turned to months, Harry stayed in many places. He only stayed for at the most three days, when he would take off again, leaving no trace of anyone having stayed in the buildings he used.

 _Running, running, always running._

Sometimes, they weren't even buildings; he slept outside in whatever was the most durable shelter he could find, whether that was a tree or a spot between two rocks. He would always find something.

 _Run, run, never stop, run…._

He had started primary school when he was with the Dursleys, so he held on to what he knew and took more from old newspapers and books he found hiding. He taught himself better speech than he had, and he learned math all on his own. He allowed himself approximately 30 minutes a day to read or do math. After all, even on the streets, school was important.

 _Run, run! Don't stop, don't ever stop._

He taught himself how to keep time with the sun and moon. He knew how to run and dodge. He taught himself how to fight. He got stronger every day.

But that didn't count for the fact that he was nearly always shunned and hungry. This predicament made himself very ashamed of doing something h knew with all his heart was wrong: steal.

 _Take it and go, don't look back, go, go, go… run, run, never stop…_

He made his fingers nimble and, over time, could steal a purse right out from someone's nose and they'd be in the next town before they noticed. He knew stealing was wrong, he didn't want to do it, either, but he had no choice.

On the streets, the Number One Rule was to do whatever you can to survive.

At the age of seven, Harry knew every rule and loophole, he could find his way out of any situation.

 _Run, RUN, HARRY! RUN NOW AND DON'T LOOK BACK!_

His clothes by now were ratty and smelly, but they were all he had, so he didn't chuck them out.

Harry James Potter, now seven years old, was an accomplished thief and when given a weapon could use it to knock his opponent out.

Harry James Potter, now seven years old, could spot a bad one from a long distance away.

Harry James Potter, now seven years old, thought he was the master of the streets.

Harry James Potter, now seven years old, thought that he could get himself out of anything.

Until one day, Harry James Potter, now seven years old, couldn't.

He had been digging through rubbish bins, looking for something remotely edible when he was suddenly surrounded by a gang of fierce looking teenagers.

 _Run, run, look for a way out, just RUN, Harry…_

There were no escape routes. Nothing. He was trapped. He could try to bolt, if he really wanted, but he'd meet one teenager's dagger.

So he closed his eyes and prepared to be mauled when…

 _CRACK._

It was the sound of a sort of gun, but Harry felt no pain, just the sensation of being squeezed through a tube and oxygen escaping him when it suddenly was all back. He staggered to his feet. He was in a forest of some sort. He was sure he'd been in London just a moment ago. He was trying to contemplate this when a sudden force seized his head and Harry began to remember things he hadn't known.'

 _A man and woman, standing over him with great big smiles on their faces…_

The scenes changed quickly.

" _It's alright, Harry, You-Know-Who won't get us, I promise."_

A man, different from the one before, holding him and Harry laughing, saying, _"Pa'foo! Pa'foo!"_

Now a different one, one he got the feeling he didn't like. Harry was crying, the man saying, _"Come on, it's okay, Uncle Moony's got you, oh, please calm down, Prongslet…"_

Everything, _everything_ came flooding back to him.

Harry was a wizard. The thing he had just done was Apparation. He shouldn't have been able to, but he did. He knew about the Ministry of Magic. He knew about Hogwarts.

He knew that Albus Dumbledore and something called The Order of the Phoenix were searching for him.

Harry James Potter wouldn't let them catch him.


	3. Welcome to the Show-Meet the Underground

_Dunderheads,_ Severus Snape thought as he strode down the entrance hallway of Number Twelve, Grimuald Place. _Blast them all._

Severus was usually in one of his two moods- ignoring people (I suppose that can be counted for as 'good') and yelling at you because of some strange thing happening.

And waking up in the middle of the night to go to a meeting from the Fried Chicken order, he was not a very happy man.

But he strode into the kitchen anyway, robes billoowing out behind him. Inwardly he smirked- he heard the whispers behind his back about _how does he do that?_ and _he's part vampire, I'm telling you._ He actually was part vampire on his father's side, but no-one knew that due to lack of anyone to tell.

Striding in he found most of the Fried Chicks already seated. He sighed and took a seat next to the Werewolf that he still didn't trust, thanks. Remus opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Dumbledore sliding into the room that moment.

"Thank you all for coming, and on such short notice, too. I am sorry to gather you all here so late, but I do have news that will intrest you all. I have finally arranged a proper meeting with... has anyone ever heard of the Underground?"

A shocked gasp rippled through the table, even taking a moment to pass through Severus, though he would never admit it.

"The Underground, Headmaster?" Someone said.

" _The Underground?"_

"He must have been really charming to do that -almost _no-one_ can even talk to them face-to-face."

"Well, seeings how as he is _not_ in the least bit charming, we have come of our own accord. He did not arrange anything." One shrill voice rang out over the rest, quieting others with such superiority that not even Dumbledore had. "We are the Underground. We stand nuetral in any fight- we kill if need be, and we save as many as we can. We do not abide by your rules, and however unfair that seems- it is so. We are our own."

The voice quieted and James Potter asked a question.

"Who are you?"

The voice laughed high and cold, but there was no humor in it.

"We are the ones who are unwanted. Unloved, unworthy. Not needed here. Worthless, freaks- we are the Shadows. We are everything that no-one is because they don't see us for what really is. We are the Night, we are the Stars, and most of all we are not here."

It stopped, leaving everyone in confusion. A small chatter broke out near James, Lily, and Harold Potter as they pondered who these mysterious culprits could be, when the same voice, although much quieter, was right behind them. The next voice spoke directly behind Severus.

"We are the ones who are never noticed."

Severus whipped his head around to find a boy with three people standing behind him. He had green eyes, and black hair worthy of James Potter with blue, silver, purple, and green stripes in it. He wore nothing but a thin black t shirt and black pants and combat boots. On his waist he had two silver daggers and on his back were a bow and a full arrow quiver, with the bow around his torso. On his left hip he wore a sword, with the hilt made out of emeralds.

Behind the boy was a girl with long blonde hair with only purple stripes in it. She looked about the same as the boy- two daggers, a sword, bow and arrow, black clothes, but she had blue eyes and a purple belt that snaked through the belt-loops on her black pants.

The rest were dressed the same with all the weapons, but another black haired boy had vibrant neon blue stripes in his hair with a blue belt. And the other girl with red hair had silver in it with her hair pulled back. She too had a matching silver belt to go with all of this. They all stood in a diamond formation, with the multi-colored on in front, the blonde girl just behind and to the right, red behind and to the left, and the boy was in the back middle.

Everyone stood in silence at their arrival- no-one expected them to be children. Green eyes swept the room, singling out an individual and taking them apart, bit by bit until he knew everything about them. Some were important. Some were not. Severus caught himself looking at the boy with many colors and green eyes met his onyx ones, making him flinch but he seemed unable to look away. And as good as Severus was at reading emotions, he couldn't read this one's blank face as he was studied.

"We have come," the colorful boy said to him.

"Good, good- ah, so, who- who, may I ask is your leader?" Dumbledore stuttered slightly. Clearly, he was not expecting children.

"You may," the colorful one said again with an impassive face.

There was a small stretch of silence and Dumbledore finally asked "So- who is your leader?"

The colorful one raised his hand. "Hallo," he said. Severus admired his form of complete disrespect to the headmaster, denying it to him in the way with which he was most familiar.

There was silence in the room.

"So- you are the Underground then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. Well, just the leaders. Not the entire thing."

"What are your names?" Harold Potter, the stuck up Boy-Who-Lived.

The colorful one spun around to face him even though there was a throng of people around him- he just seemed to know where and who everyone was.

Nobody noticed the blue one seem to disappear.

"If you'd like to know, I'm Freak, unwanted, not needed here. But to the Underground, and only the Underground, am I Captain," he said. He stepped back to make way for the blonde haired girl.

"Some might call me dark, but my name is Argi." She stepped back as well, standing next to her commander perfectly straight, at attention. Her commander did not dismiss her.

There was another voice, right behind Molly Weasley.

"I'm the one who was left alone, homeless and abandoned. I learned how to stay hidden. My name is Sombra." He stepped out (startling Molly in the process) and joined Argi in standing at attention. Freak smiled slightly as if it were a joke- and it probably was, too, if Severus looked close enough. The red haired girl introduced herself last.

"I'm the one who was always too young, the one who didn't know how. I am Fire ." And she fell back to her comrades and Freak finally marched in front of them, ignoring everyone else in the room.

 **"Way to make it dramatic, guys,"** he said in the Underground's language. A secret language known only to those in the Underground, and expressly forbidden to teach anyone outside of it the Language.

 **"I was hoping we would,"** said Sombra. **"I want them intimidated by skill, not size. What's wrong with being a kid?"** Right after saying this, his eyes widened and he apologized to their Captain.

" **S-sorry, Captain. I know we aren't kids anymore."** His Captain's eyes narrowed but he said nothing and was abruptly engaged in fighting mode when Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. He took the arm and flipped the larger man over him and onto the floor. He dropped to the ground in a fighting position with a growl but relaxed slightly when he realized who it was.

"Oh," he said normally, "It's just you." He straightened and helped him up. If Snape hadn't been the emotionless man that he was to others, then he would have applauded the child... no, man-child for flipping Dumbledore over his shoulder.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore grunted as he got up, "Why did you do that? I was only gaining your attention- speaking different languages tells us to be wary."

In a flash, Dumbledore was against the wall with a knife from the boy at his neck. Molly Weasley gasped but held back, afraid of getting hurt as well.

"I am not 'your' anything," Severus heard the boy growl. "Nor am I a boy. I am not a child; my right to be one was stripped from me long ago."

The entire room heard the last bit and seemed more respectful than they had been just a moment ago. Freak stepped away and sheathed his knife, but his fingertips never left it afterwards.

"As for the different language," the one Severus remembered as Sombra continued, "It is the language of the Underground and only those who are within know it. That's why it's called secret."

Severus decided to make himself known at this point; a question had been bugging him for a while.

"So- erm, Freak, correct?" He had never been good speaking to children, even if they could overpower Voldemort himself if they so wished. Especially if they were named 'Freak'. "You look... familiar, somehow. Do you have any other name?"

The boy's eyes immediately averted to him from Dumbledore and he slowly came forward, fingers tapping on his knife but never leaving it.

"I do," he said in a soft voice. "I belive my parents are in the room now, if you wish to ask them, but I will not tell you who they are or what my name is." He didn't leave Severus, however, and he looked again towards Dumbledore who continued the meeting.

"So, if you are to protect Harold Potter," he began, and the Captain seethed at this, but not for the reasons Severus thought, "You will have to become students at Hogwarts, I'm afraid."

Sombre, Fire and Argi groaned at this, but were silenced as their commander shot them a look.

"We shall. But... on a few conditions. We do what we want in fair terms- we get up early to train, we stick together. None of your classes are even close to what we know, so we will not be required to do the work or turn it in."

Dumbledore thought a moment, then agreed. Before he could continue, however, there was a very large and scary bang on the rooftop, then another.

Everybody looked up as the noise continued, then a hole bust in through the roof. At first it was apparent there was nothing there, but then a red and silver dragon's head came into view. Everyone got their wands out- except, of course, the Underground.

"Ah," Freak said, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

The dragon let out something like a sneeze and a growl.

"Yes, I know they don't smell right, but what can I do? Its not my fault."

The dragon let out a snarl.

"Well come on down, then!"

The dragon shook its head and Freak rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, and jumped up onto the table, running along it until he jumped off the end and onto a rafter beam, swinging from each one until he reached the hole in the roof, where the dragon put out its claw and he swang up onto that and onto its back. He and the dragon flew down into the room, and he dismounted and looked amusedly at the shocked faces around him.

"This is my dragon, KuuTulli. She's... well, she's, ah, _wary_ of strangers."

Dumbledore got over his shock temporarily and said, "We cannot possibly allow that to reside in or near Hogwarts with this many students."

The Captain snarled. "She is not a 'that'," he said, "and if you do not allow her then you do not allow us. How precious is your Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harold jumped up at this statement, but was hushed by the mighty dragon. She stepped in front of the Captain, hunched low and growling fiercely.

"Hey," Freak said to his dragon, "I can take care of myself. Why don't you go sit on the roof?"

KuuTulli looked at Freak with an annoyed glance, but flew up and poked her head into the room, watching. Freak rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," he said again, "How precious is your Boy-Who-Lived to you?"

Snape secretly admired the complete nonchalance being given. These children could turn and walk out if they so wished, and they wouldn't give a damn as to who tried to stop them.

Harold spoke at this point. "I'm the most priceless thing ever! Besides, I want a go on that thing. It looks cool."

Freak's fingers danced to a faster rhythm, but they didn't take out the knife. "Good luck getting on," he snorted. "If you haven't noticed by now, she's a dragon. And a very protective one."

Harold snorted but didn't do anything else.

"Anyway, have we got this sorted out? We enroll at Hogwarts, protect whatshisface over here and only do the classes we need?" Agri asked.

Freak nodded. "Basically."

"I am not whatshisface!"Harold shouted indignantly.

Freak rolled his eyes and turned to Severus. They stared at each other for a moment. Freak cocked his head in mild confusion.

"You love her, don't you?" He said softly.

Snape had no reply. He was sure he knew who Freak was talking about.

"We'll speak later."

And all of them were gone.


	4. A Flashback

When Harry was younger, even younger than he was now- around five or six, just before he ran away- an accident happened. Harry didn't even know how it happened.

 _"Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry pushed down the feeling of trepidation- feelings wouldn't do anything for him._

 _"Make dinner. And don't burn it with your freakishness. Pet, Dudley and I are going out shopping for a new TV. I want it done by the time we're back, do you understand?" He was gripping Harry's shoulder so hard that it took all of him not to whimper._

 _"Yes, Uncle Vernon," he squeezed out between his teeth._

 _"And if you finish before we're back, go directly to your cupboard."_

 _"Yes, Uncle Vernon."_

 _Vernon gathered his family and car keys and drove away._

 _Harry looked round the kitchen. "What am I supposed to cook? There's no food."_

 _Then he spied a box of macaroni on the top of the fridge- it would have to do. He quickly made it, grilled some leftover hot dogs and chopped them up to put in the macaroni, and made a salad he didn't even know they had. He'd apparently missed it on his scout of the fridge- it just appeared like magic._

 _What Harry didn't do was turn off the burner. While his back was turned making the salad, the burner came up in flames. He heard it and turned around._

 _"Oh, God, Oh god," Harry thought. "Umm..."_

 _So he went to the sink to put it out. It didn't work, and if he couldn't control it then it would soon reach the wall behind the stove._

 _Suddenly something boiled in his veins, his very blood. He felt as if he were on fire. Then suddenly, the fire on the stove turned black._

 _The same color as his hair._

 _Harry really did not want to get in trouble; honestly the fire going black was the least of his worries. "Go away, go away," he frantically chanted in his mind. To his surprise, the fire turned orange again and began to die down, as if someone was pouring a steady stream of water on it. An idea popped into Harry's head and he saved the last bit of fire, just to see._

 _Harry James Potter stared at black fire while it danced in front of him, unattached to anything. It was floating in midair. Suddenly, the fire went ridged in front of him, and it knew the same thing Harry did- his relatives were home. The fire rushed over to the salad, splitting into smaller parts to go to the cabinets where plates and cutlery were stored- and before Uncle Vernon even got out of the car, dinner was ready and the table was set. Harry stared at the fire, where it seemed to wink at him before going harmlessly into his suddenly outstretched palm._

To this day, Harry was a Fire Elemental. He could play with fire and not have it harm him or anyone he chose; he could make it do things for him and not have it burn anything.

Have you wondered yet how he got a dragon, exactly?


	5. A Deal in the Dark

Shadows.

They're everywhere.

And in the dungeons of Hogwarts, they are no exception. Servers Snape has spent most of his life in shadows- he knows how they work. And this night he knows something got past his wards and is now hiding in the shadows.

He lays still, but not too still, to maintain the appearance of sleeping. Slowly, _so slowly_ , he moves his hand inch by inch to where he knows his wand is hiding under the pillow.

"You need not do that, my friend," a voice speaks from the dusty corners of his room.

Severus says nothing, but whips his wand out faster. He sits up and warily keeps it in front of him, on the battle lines.

And suddenly out steps someone- a boy?

Flames- they could have been green, but they keep changing color- dance across his arms. In the dim light provided by it, Severus can see a familiar face, with black hair and multiple colors blended into it.

". . . .Freak?" Severus says with caution.

The boy grins. "The one and only." Slowly he comes forward until Severus can see him properly, with the flames still dancing on his skin. "We need to talk."

Severus isn't aware he's put his wand away until Freak has it in his hand.

"Ebony," he whispers delicately, the flames on his hands engulfing it, but not harming. Severus revels about how he can do that.

"Unicorn hair, twelve inches? Pretty sturdy." He hands it back to Severus, who lays it beside him.

"Dumbledore will have a blast trying to get us to join the Light side. We need someone on the inside to tell us what's going on in the crazy hooter's mind- someone with spying skills like yours." Freak looked at Severus, studying him.

Snape didn't say anything, waiting for Freak to go on.

"In turn, we will provide alternate protection for your godson Draco Malfoy, while we protect the BratWhoLived. I have no doubt at least one of us will land in Slytherin."

The fire had now died down to barely a flicker.

"And you say that Draco Malfoy will be provided for? Not just protection, but his needs as well? Say, helping him with homework? Caring to his very whim?"

The flames leapt back up as Freak snarled. "He is already in charge of an attitude much like Harold's. We will not be feeding that flame any more than we need to. We are not house elves. But yes, if he needs help with his homework, one will help."

Severus eyed the young boy. "In exchange for the Headmaster's thoughts on your little group?"

Freak nodded.

"I see no reason, then, to not agree to this deal for a short period of time. However, if one of us gets caught, I will not take the blame."

Freak inclined his head. "Undersandable."

"Then I do believe we have a deal."

"Good." Freak cast the familiar time spell- how, Severus didn't really know. It showed 1:23 in the morning.

"You have classes tomorrow, do you not?"

Severus nodded.

"Well, you'd better get to bed, then," Freak said, and he waved his fingers in front of Severus in a strange, delicate pattern, and somehow, sleep claimed him.


	6. Flashback II

_Looks like Warriors of Lost has won!_

 _Thank you to all the people who helped decide the new title, and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner!_

 _Don't quote me when I say I'm going to update soon... It never turns out well._

 _ALSO, RON AND HERMIONE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE BOOKS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

* * *

 **FREAK: LEADER OF THE UNDERGROUND**

 **LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

 **SOMBRA: SECOND IN COMMAND**

 **LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

 **ARGI: SECOND IN COMMAND**

 **SISTER TO SOMBRA**

 **LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

 **FIRE: SECOND IN COMMAND**

 **LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

 **RUJU: SE OND N C MM D**

 **L CAT ON: LO D NG**

 _ **ERROR**_

* * *

Freak stepped through the sliding doors of the Underground. His people trailed behind him, chatting casually about the new adventure they were about to have.

He scoffed. _Best magical school in the world, second only to Salem,_ he thought. _Yeah, right._

Sombra and Argi began using their magic to see how high they could levitate each other without dropping them. Brother and sister by birth, they had a special connection to each other quite unlike any other sibling pair in the Underground.

Fire watched them and threw fireballs to distract them, and the two siblings grabbed her and made her practice her levitating. Soon the three began summoning pillows and throwing them at each other, flying higher into the air.

Freak watched them, amused, and turned to the entrance of his room, preparing to pack everything needed for Hogwarts.

He heard a _ping_ sound and turned to meet his fifth commander, Ruju. Ruju would have come to the meeting, but had injured himself badly in a battle, and he had been healing since then.

"Do I look like I can go with you?" His strange attire seemed to ruffle with an unseen wind, shorts and hoodie colored with yellow, black, red and blue. His crutches were gone, and the burn on his face hadn't even left a scar. His hair was back to white with the life-changing mood colors, as we're the blue streaks down his face, making it look like he was crying. The familiar blue strings that were always tied around his fingers were unusually absent. The fingerless black gloves were wrapped around his hands, though, and that gave Freak a better feeling.

"I don't know," Freak said, turning back to his trunk with half a grin on his face. He held out his right hand. "Maybe if you could get me my-"

His toothbrush landed in his palm and the blue strings wrapped around it unwrapped themselves.

"How about-"

His favorite pair of converse arranged themselves perfectly in his trunk. Freak turned around and laughed.

"It's good to have you back, Ruju," he said.

"Can I come with you?"

"Have you even thought about this, Ruju? You know Voldemort is on the loose. How healed are you?"

"Well..." Ruju scratched his neck. "I can do most of my magic and can teleport small distances. All my injuries are gone, but I've got a really cool new scar on my stomach."

"Did the nurses take care of you?"

"Heh... yeah." Ruju seemed to lose concentration for a moment, half a smile on his face. Freak turned back to packing.

"Anyway," Ruju cleared his throat. "Can I come?" He brought over Freak's favorite sword and other things as his captain packed.

"Get the other three in here," Freak commanded. Ruju snapped his fingers and the levitating three popped into the room.

"What's up, Boss?" Ruju and his captain joined in levitating by attaching the blue strings to their souls and tugging upward.

"Ruju wants to come with us. Is he healed enough?"

Sombra had the beginnings of a sly grin on his face. "I dunno, Cap," he said. "What do you think, Argi?"

She had the same grin on her face. "Maybe," she said. "Fire?"

Fire snapped her fingers and soon all four were in the training room.

"Damn it, you guys," Ruju said, landing and retracting his strings. "You know-"

He barely missed a fireball.

"Oh!" Ruju grinned. "So this how we're going to do this." He laughed and passed his hand over his right eye. It began glowing a red color. "Let's go."

Freak stayed in the corner, giving help to whomever needed it when attacking.

Eventually, the short battle between them was over, with Ruju clasping their souls with his magical blue string. He flung them out of the way- gently, mind you, they're not trying to kill each other- and faced Freak.

"Captain," he breathed. His eye burned red and Freak unleashed his own attack. White beams of pure light flooded the area and Ruju struggled to dodge them. Although he was fast, the Captain was faster.

Ruju sent out his blue strings and tried to scrape together a net in which to capture the new fire attacks coming from Freak. They gathered in the net and Ruju flung it back at Freak before the strings could burn. Freak dodged it expertly and summoned a new attack. Pellets attacked Ruju, too small to dodge, and he took hit.

"I win," Freak said.

"Aww," Ruju said. "C'mon, Boss, I wasn't even trying- see, I can... I can..."

He fell over from exhaustion.

"Well..." said Sombra, lifting Ruju and teleporting him to his room, "I guess he's not coming with us."

Freak nodded. "Now," he commanded, "Everyone go pack."

* * *

"This train, you guys," Fire said excitedly. "I've never been on a train before."

Yes, they were on the train to Hogwash- err, Hog _warts._ Dressed in robes that made him look even more like his name, Sombra was just as excited as Fire was. However, they were some of the first ones on there, so they didn't run into many other children. Captain, levitating their trunks, found an empty compartment in the back.

"This is _so cool!"_ Fire exclaimed once again. Captain laughed and did the usual security spells over the door and they all settled in, Argi and Fire sitting across from each other next to the window. Sombra and Captain would interject snarky comments on whatever the girls were talking about from time to time, but mostly Captain studied and Sombra practiced his magic.

Sombra's magic was very different from the rest. It was colored with different shades of black and blue, and he had figured out the hard way that if he wasn't careful, he could kill someone.

 _"Hey," a new voice said, and he looked up to see a boy. Just like him. Was he lost? Alone, just like him? Maybe he killed everyone around him, too. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone, alone, alone, alone._

 _"No," he said, picking him up. Small. Short. Death. "I'm not alone. I have you." He grinned. A grinny grin sort of grin, and he grinned back._

 _"Do you wanna come with me?" He asked. Snowflakes landed in his hair and his eyes. Green eyes. Green green green green eyes. Green isn't death. Death is... purple. Blue, black, silver._

 _Why wasn't he dead?_

 _"Because," the boy said. Flames erupted on his arms and hands and face and it kept him warm. It danced. Danced different colors, too. Blue. Black. Silver. Purple._

 _"I'm a freak, too. You see, we have a special thing inside us. It's called magic. My magic is made of fire. Yours is you kill everyone you touch, isn't it?"_

 _He wasn't old enough to understand, but something made him nod yes. Yes, I am death. Yes, I kill people._

 _Yes, please help me._

 _"I'm going to take you somewhere you can learn to control it. It's where you'll make lots of friends and learn to control that magic of yours. Do you wanna come with me?"_

 _...Yes._

 _He laughed. "Well, okay. But first, I've gotta give you a name. How about Sombra?"_

 _A happy clap with tiny hands._

 _"Alright, Sombra," the older said. "I'm Freak. And I'm not ever gonna leave you."_

 _Sombra didn't notice the blue streak suddenly growing out of Freak's hair._

 _But, for a moment, neither did Freak._

"-bra? Sombra!"

"Ahh!" Sombra jolted out of his memory to see Captain staring at him.

"I've been calling your name for two minutes."

"Heh... sorry, Cap. Just daydreamin'."

"Mmm." Freak turned back to his book. "What about?"

"One of the nurses 'n the 'firmary."

Freak paused in his turning of the pages. He looked up. "What?"

"Ha! Gotcha!"

Freak frowned in mock anger and shot a magical attack at him when he wasn't looking.

Sombra shot one back.

They continued like this for a long time. The girls created a sound barrier so they couldn't hear the noise over their conversations in the room. One attack actually busted the door open.

And standing right behind it was a curly haired girl and a flame colored boy.

They stared at each other for a long time, and Argi and Fire even came over.

"Hello," Argi finally said. "Um, sorry about the door. Our friends can get a little... out of hand."

"But there's supposed to be no magic on the train. Why didn't you get called out-?" The curly haired girl looked them over, and to her surprise, there was no House emblem on their robes.

"Are you new here? Hogwarts doesn't usually do transfer students- but they might, I don't know- but isn't it late to be transferring? Where are you from? Salem? Why have you got so many colors in your hair? Hogwarts doesn't allow that. Do you-"

"Hermione," the flame colored boy said. "Slow down."

"But-!"

"Hermione..."

She hmphed and let her friend do the talking.

"I'm Ron Weasley. Third year prefect. Um, this is Hermione Granger, my best friend. She, uh, she... likes to talk. A lot."

"I see that," the one with colors in his hair said. He was quiet, more quiet than a normal third year should be. "Do you know who the Defense Against the Dark Art teacher is?"

"Uh, well... this year I think it's Professor-"

"Professor Quirrell. He showed up in first year and never quit. Nobody likes him cause he smells like garlic," Hermione interjected.

"Okay. Who's the Potions-"

"Professor Snape!" Hermione shouted. "He's potions master, but everybody knows he wants to be DADA professor, but Dumbledore won't allow it, because Snape used to be a Death Eater and so nobody trusts him or likes him, because he's mean to everyone, especially Neville-"

"Hermione!" Ron said. "Calm down." He turned to the four still trying to process this. "Sorry about her. We'll be going now. Uh, see you at the Sorting Ceremony! Hope you're in Gryffindor!" Ron dragged Hermione off and Sombra resealed the door.

"That was interesting," Argi said, and resumed her chat with Fire.

"Alrighty then," Freak said and resumed his studying.

The train lasted in peace, with Sombra taking a nap the rest of the way there.


	7. Here Goes Nothing

_Plot Twist..._

 _Maybe coming up soon..._

 _Also, I cannot Hagrid. Please forgive me. Can anyone give me ideas as to what Houses they should be in? I have an idea for Freak and Argi but I can't figure out Sombra and Fire._

 _Apologies for the short chapter, I want to keep the Sorting for later!_

* * *

"Hi there," Argi cooed at the black horse... _thing_ ready to pull the carriage to the castle. It looked skinny and underfed, but friendly nonetheless. Freak carefully avoided it as he climbed into the carriage with Fire. Sombra joined Argi in saying hello. Hesitantly, he touched it, and it seemed to have a connection with him.

 _Two creatures of death, both survived._

Sombra jumped back, surprised the horse thing had communicated with him. He chuckled softly and bid his farewell. He made to get in the carriage when-

"Beaut'iful creatures, ain't they?" Sombra whipped around and saw a giant with a scruffy beard standing over him.

"Rubeus Hagrid," he said. "But everyone jus' calls me Hagrid." He stuck out his hand. Sombra looked at it, then shamefully at his Captain.

"Uh, he... doesn't like touching people. I'm sorry." Freak leaped out of the carriage with surprising agile-ness and took the hand instead. "He's Sombra. I'm Freak."

"Well, tha's alrigh', then. Er, tha's a strange name, for someone..." Hagrid shook his hand.

"It's what I've been called since I was young," Freak said softly. Hagrid wondered if there was more to this statement. Argi and Fire came over and introduced themselves.

"Well, ye best be going, they're almost ready to take you up to the castle." Hagrid patted the horse thing on the head as the four got into the carriage. He waved them off and turned to lead the first years to the boats.

As he helped them get on, he wondered...

Why could those four see Thestrals in the first place?

* * *

Freak got out of the carriage and the others followed him. A stern-looking witch hurried to them.

"I am Minerva McGonagall. Follow me."

 _Short introduction,_ Freak thought. As they passed through the doors, he felt a warm wash of magic against his face and immediately felt more relaxed. The witch paused before two larger sets of doors and told to wait.

"Hey, Cap," Sombra said, coming over to him with the girls following. "We were wondering..."

"Can we make a really cool entrance?" Argi continued.

"Like, float in, or something. Or be consumed in flames. Or-" Fire began.

"Something cool," Sombra said, thumping her upside the head.

Freak laughed. "Always the dramatic ones, huh?" He sighed. "Alright. Do whatever you want. Just nothing too scary. We don't want to let out our power advantage just yet," he added as they collectively hissed 'yes!' They huddled together, whispering excitedly. He rolled his eyes and kept watch. For what, he didn't know.

 _Hmm. They_ were _on to something..._ Freak thought to himself. Smiling, he ignited his flames and watched them dance. He sent one out and conjured it into a mock battle with another flame, watching them as they flew everywhere in attempt to beat one another.

"That is quite impressive, if I do say so," a voice said behind him. Freak whirled around with a firewall in front of him and his team, crouching, but stood once he saw the Deputy Headmistress. He didn't let the flames drop completely, though. She smiled, as if she didn't realize she was just about to be attacked. Or, if she had, she wasn't worried.

"We have five minutes," she said cooly. "What else can you do?"

Smiling a tiny bit, Freak cocked his head and thought for a moment. Then, without dropping the flames, he summoned a wall of water.

With a flick of his hand, the water flew up in a jet stream to the ceiling. His firewall lay flat in the air as the water came down crashing on it- but the water didn't evaporate. He summoned it all to his hand, then, rolling it like you would a snowball, he mixed the water and fire together. Throwing it upwards in a great heave, it exploded into tiny different colored rainbow fireworks.

Freak smiled up at them and looked to McGonagall for approval. She was staring at them, perplexed, but smiling still. When they faded, she looked back at him.

"Wow."

The boy with blue in his hair came running over along with the two girls of blonde and red.

"We'll save ours for the show," the red haired girl said. She turned to the multicolored one. "And you always just... sort of... know what to do, so do it." Freak chuckled and followed McGonagall as she led them to the entrance hall. She paused outside the doors.

"Wait until they open for you, and then come in. I will call your names and you will put the Hat on, then go to your assorted House." She went in and all four took the diamond position as the doors opened for them.

Just as they were about to enter, the same rush of magic Freak had felt in the beginning happened again. He had no time to wonder what it meant, however, because the door opened.

"Well," Freak said. "Here goes nothing."


End file.
